crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zerick Thanon
"Our brother's Stalaheid were Lions and Dragons. Terrible, awesome, and destructive beasts. Things of legend. We are made of more creative minds. We are the two who would see this Kingdom ruled as it should. " Zerick Thanon '''is the second eldest son of Zerdan Thanon and is the Prince of Draventor and Lord of Durogoth. Zerick is the younger brother of Zeralk Thanon who is head of House Thanon. Upon the War of the Dawn, Zerick is promised to Lady Eusoa of Sunbasa and is therefore the male heir to Sunbasa. Upon Hadrian Regmar committing atrocities at the Durogoth, Zerick orchestrates an overthrowing of Idrasil, but fails and instead sparks a massive multi-theater war known as the War of Idrasil. At the time of the War of the Dawn, Zerick is 30. Character & Appearance Zerick is relatively unknown in the political theater. Known as a marginalized knight in a lower house, but gains the public spotlight when Lady Eusoa chose him as her husband. However he remained shy and docile, always listening and never speaking. As a result leaders assumed that he was dumb, deaf, or arrogant. Alnair Lunatus notes that he is similar to Stalaheid in that regard, "''Younger brother to a man of prestige and known conquest. Eclipsed but only concerned with his corner of the world...unknown yes...but noble, honorable, and respected by those who knew the name." ''Yet Alnair considers Zerick a "true ruler," while Stalaheid is "a man of the people." Zerick is pale skinned, with frail limbs and little physical prowess as a warrior. He was known as agile and honorable in a fight. Because of his skill with mailbreakers, Zerick is known as the '''Scorpion. Zerick has his house's signature pale green hair and blue eyes. Zerick is shorter than his brother and carries himself with less authority. History Zerick is the second son and youngest son of Zerdan Thanon, and was heir to the seat of Dravenor which he inheirited when Zeralk departed on his campaign to take Idrasil. In his young life Zerick grew up in Idrasil and attended meetings with his father as his squire to learn politics, economy, and strategy. Zerdan often said that Zerick was his only chance to lead the house to success after his death as Zeralk was born with the fire of the snake, and was plagued with heat strokes, impotence, and fits of rage. As a result, Zerick grew with a gross pleasure in demeaning his brother and taking much joy in asserting his intelligence over Zeralk, further spurring on his thirst for education. Conflicting often with is brother, Zeralk had Zerick beaten and nearly castrated by his personal guard who then proceeded to rape him. When Zerdan discovered this, Zerick was cast into the Dawngod Monastery to be "reconditioned," as a man who could bear children with a woman. While at the Monastery, Zerick befriended a monk named Kully and then started a romantic relationship. Zerick murdered Kully, castrated him, beheaded him, and dragged his naked, headless corpse to the steps of Dravenhall for his homosexuality. This allowed Zerick to return to the rulling house where Zerick was eventually given Durogoth to rule. Recent Events ''Storm's Wake '' When his older brother Zeralk launches his coup, Zerick is still on the Sumarian Road headed east to the capital, when arriving the city guard allowed him inside where he was called into attendance to the crowned Idrator Zeralk was to receive his oath of fealty. However as Zerick entered the throne room and see the dahlias floating in pools of blood he is horrifed. After a brief meeting with his brother, where he bends the knee, Zerick immediately flees the city to his seat at Stavenpor where he begins mustering those loyal to him; he is told to muster the western armies so that Regmar forces would be attacked from both the north and the west. ''Fading Light '' Zerick has successfully mustered House Byrde and has begun organizing House Redwater, the largest faction in terms of soldiers. Bringing them into the fold Zerick's western forces number at 24,000 alone. It appears that Zerick is biding his time in consolidating forces, yet everyday it is said Zerick makes sure new a soldiers arrive in the capital every day. Zerick begins bringing up numerous knights and begins forming a special army known as the Steel Hosts. Strictly heavy calvary skilled with both swords, pikes, maces, axes, and heavy plate. This part of the army numbers at 3,500. Eusoa influences Zeralk's decision to assaulting Halemar's forces that have been on the move for 3 months avoidng Thanon forces, as her wedding present. The night before she seduces him with certain oils. In the meantime Zerick convinces Lord Maxwar Malecast to hold his 6,000 men back and remain at the Claypools, while Zeralk marches his single army of 16,700 to attack Halemar at Herosrun. The battle leads to be a triumph by Halemar Regmar's forces, with Zeralk being dragged by his own horse's banners after meeting Halemar on the field. Despite speculation there is no power struggled between the two presupposed armies the Queen's Army and Zerick Thanon's forces. They do not combine forces but are cooperating with one another. The Queen's Army consists of House Malecast's 6,000 men, the Idrasilian court, and the remnant's of Zeralk army numbering at 4,200, ''Rising Tides '' After Zerick wins at the Battle of Talonhal ''Breaking Skies ''